


Bondage/Discipline/Star/Trek

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: BDSM, Crack, Drowning, Explosions, M/M, Mixtape, Robo Dick Squish, Seizures, Strangulation, Vulcan tickets, Vulcan yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk wants to spice up the relationship by going to Spock's room back on Vulcan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bondage/Discipline/Star/Trek

Kirk and Spock were having a little lunch date in Kirk's quarters. Kirk had been wanting to spice up their love life and decided that today was the day to ask Spock what he thought. Kirk had a plan to go back to Spock's house on Vulcan and use his parents' sex dungeon to its full potential. 

“So Spock, How would you feel about trying something new with our sex?”

“What else is there to try, captain? McCoy has proven to be too grumpy to participate in a three way. There isn't much more we can do on the ship.”

“That's it. What I want to suggest involves a location that is not on the ship.”

“Where do you want to do it then?”

“Your room.”

“My quarters?”

“I said it wasn't on this ship you dummy!”

“T'ruda.”

“Yes that was a little rude I am sorry. I am just a little embarrassed about asking this.”

“Do not be embarrassed, Jim. I just want to know why you would want to use my room back on Vulc- wait, I know why. You want to take advantage of the sex dungeon there.”

“You got it you big smarty you!”

“I have always been interested in what that experience would be like. We just have to clear it with Sarek.”

“Sarek, Shmarek It's your room you can go in there.”

“My father does not like unexpected visitors, Jim.”

“He should always expect a surprise visit from his son.”

“We will see, Jim. I will go pack my things and submit the amount of time for the leave. See you soon.”

“See you, lovey”

Kirk blew Spock a kiss and Spock grabbed it out of the air and rubbed his fingers on his face. He rubbed a little too much and his green boner was sticking out of his pants.

“I'll just be going now Jim.”

“Yes see you my cute and little logical cute.”

They both got in the Galileo and made their way to Vulcan. They blasted their gay mixtape the whole time and took turns dancing while the other drove. Spock was dishing out some sick moves to the fast, driving beat. Just when the last track of the mixtape was over they had reached Vulcan. Spock took the controls and landed right out in front of his childhood home. Just as they stepped out of the little spacecraft, a Vulcan policeman put a parking ticket on the windshield. Kirk was enraged.

“What the hell is that for!?”

“For parking in an illogical place.”

The policeman pointed to a sign that had the word “logical” in a circle with a line through it.

“Well double dumbass on you!”

With that Kirk grabbed Spock's hand and they stormed inside. Spock was nearly orgasming as they shut the door. 

“Jesus Spock I forgot that you were so handsy.”

Then Kirk looked up to see Sarek in his underwear reading a newspaper and drinking coffee.

“What in the fuck are you two doing here unannounced?”

“Father, we are taking a short leave and I wanted to spend a little time here with Jim.”

“Illogical, Spock, human filth like this has no place in my house.”

“But father, I must make him welcome.”

“Very well. But I must not hear any moaning coming from that room of yours or I will kick him out myself. I can hardly stand human pigs because of their filth and illogicalness and HOLY SHIT!”

Sarek then slid out of his seat and into a seizure.

“Aren't you gonna do anything, Spock?”

“Eh, he gets these all the time. Best to just let him sort it out himself.”

Sarek was flopping around in a puddle of coffee and soaked newspaper as they continued on their way to Spock's room.

“I haven't been here in years, Jim. This is bringing me back and not in a good way.”

“Well cutie we will try to replace those bad memories with good sexy ones.”

Kirk walked over to a huge contraption that had a little hole about dick height.

“What is this machine?”

“I am not sure. I tried my hardest to ignore these while I was living here.”

Kirk bent down to read the label on it. Spock looked over at the booty and it nearly sent him into early pon farr.

“It is a 'Rockem Sockem Dick Begone'. The instructions say 'put meat stick in hole and enjoy ride'. Well lets start here.”

Kirk whipped his dick out and put it in. The machine clamped down hard on it and it came to life. 

“What would you like the Robo Dick Squish from the Rockem Sockem Dick Begone company to do for you today, dear?”

“Spock! Help me out with this robo!”

Spock looked over and his eyes got wide. 

“So it was a robot for all of these years. Fascinating. I would have loved a robot friend.”

“Yeah well its name is kinda terrifying. I don't want my dick to be removed, but I am kinda liking the sensation. Hey Spock, why don't you whip me while I am stuck in this.”

“With the whip, captain?”

“No, your dick!”

“Okay, Jim.”

Spock whipped his dick out and started to pull it to a good length for whipping.”

“Spock I was just kidding at first but now I think I would actually like that.”

Spock whirled his dick around his head. It was making a high pitched whistling sound. Then he flung it at the captain and it hit him right on the asshole. Kirk's asshole reflexes kicked in and it grabbed Spock's penis and wouldn't let go.

“Captain, I need my dick back.”

“I can't let go, Spock.”

Kirk was slowly pulling Spock in by the dick, with Spock's dick being sucked up farther into Kirk. Spock started yelling.

“Let me help!”

Those three words woke the machine up.

“LET ME HELP!” It screamed in its robot voice. The pressure was released from Kirk's cock, but it was still held in place. A hammer was being brought up to the very top of the machine. Then, it was released and it fell full force on Kirk's penis. The instant that it hit, Kirk exploded into a million bloody pieces. Spock's penis fell to the floor and curled up in the blood puddle where Kirk used to be.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”

Then, Sarek came storming down the stairs and into the room. 

“I told you no moaning!”

Sarek then picked up Spock's dick and started wrapping it around his neck. Tighter and tigher he wrapped it until Spock's head burst. Then, he started eating Spock's brains.

“The punishment is complete, master.”

The robo voice started again. “Good, they were a little less straight for my liking anyways.”

“Shut up you filth don't be rude HOLY SHIT!”

Sarek slipped into another seizure and drowned in the mix of Kirk and Spock blood that was all over the dungeon floor.


End file.
